


An Angel in Thedas

by thedasAngels



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedasAngels/pseuds/thedasAngels
Summary: Ayla, an angel who is currently punished in living in the modern Earth, was sent to Thedas. She played the game too many times. She saved them as the Herald and Inquisitor for a number of times. She fell in love and had her heart broken so so many times. She wanted to save him and this world if possible. And now the chance has come, will she be able to save HIM and the whole Thedas? Or will she die not knowing.This is my first work here and I hope you will enjoy reading this. I don't own any characters here. Some dialogues were taken from the game itself.





	1. The Beginning

Hi I’m Ayla. Only Ayla. No surname is needed for I am an angel under punishment. I was punished to live a life of a mortal being in this planet called Earth when one day I was called by God Himself.

  
“ **I will be sending you to a world devoid of machines and conveniences you now have. I will ask you one more time. As an angel of love why hate these beings on Earth?** ” God asked her.  
  
I’ve been asked this question so many times, that my answers became a cliche. So, in order to appease God’s unnerving question, I said.  
  
**“ I do not hate them, I just don’t like how they treat each other. How they sacrifice earth’s nature to live happily. Why they don’t care about poor people on the street? Why does they keep killing each other in order to have supremacy? That poor girl was innocent, why kill her?** ” I said without any pause. All of that, are the reasons why I don’t understand them. Why? So many whys? But if I will be sent to another world for this, why not? I just hope I’ll still be myself, an angel of love, after all the things and events that will happen to me.  
  
“ **I understand your reasons but do you have to bring judgment on your hands? And so you committed a crime and as an angel of love and your punishment, I will be sending you to a world that you already know. Thedas.** ” God proclaimed.  
  
I know that world. Why that one. I have been playing this so-called Dragon Age Inquisition when I first arrived on the surface. And I am quite hooked in it. And I didn’t really know that that world really exists until now. Oh my god, I can’t really contain how excited I am. And God is smiling to me knowing my expressions are shown in my face.  
  
“ **Do you have any objections?** ” God asked with a smirk on His face. “ **I will not remove all your powers as an angel of love but there will be a condition.** ” He added.  
  
Condition?  
  
**“When you fell in love with a being in Thedas and that being decided to leave you, YOU WILL DIE”** God said fiercely.  
  
Die?  
  
“ **No objections at all. But I will...DIE?”** When I asked this, I was immediately thrown to a world I don’t know in reality and know of as a game. In a flick of God’s fingers, I was already there in front of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I was shocked since I was high up in the sky with my four wings flapping happily. I missed this kind of surrounding. I said to myself. Although I know, mankind really does have the tendencies to war on each other, I still love them. But why did God said that I will die! I don’t understand. Then a whisper came to my ears saying. _You will understand in time._  
  
_I guess I can go with that_. _I will die when I fall in love? Does He mean that kind of love? It is impossible. As an angel of love, I was intended to love everyone but to love a single person?_ I was already doubting myself but later for that.  
  
Since I know what will happen in this world, that means I’m from their future. So, to stop events from happening, I decided to change some things. I know this will change the entire timeline I know but I don’t want someone that people love to die with the hands of an ancient Tevinter magister. So, I thought for a while. Then poof, I’ve got an idea.  
  
I flew down the temple in which I know where the divine will be staying. Any moment now the magister will arrive, and all will be too late.  
  
_My plan. Appear like Andraste and tell the news to the divine._  
  
Crazy plan but I hope it will work. So, I descended the sky. Thankfully, the courtyard near the entrance of the main temple is large so I can land. I look to myself and let myself appear like somewhat godlike...my face and body are of the elf’s stature, but I think I’m an elf here. Is there an elf angel? I asked myself and laughed inwardly.  
  
**“Here goes nothing”** everyone stopped their work in the temple when they saw me descending the sky. Luckily, Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen were with the divine passing the courtyard so it’s not hard to look for them anymore.  
  
Cullen looked up and saw me. He instantly drew his sword. While Cassandra blocked my view of the divine. Leliana was just standing there looking in awe of what she is seeing.  
  
I landed without any problem, my wings stretch long and hard and closed it in my back and willed it to be gone. I walked to them nervously, but I will not be shaken on how people looked at me. Some were already kneeling. Saying that Andraste has descended. Funny. I am not Andraste. Just your neighborhood angel of love. I love these beings already. Without any modern devices and conveniences, they still live this kind of life. Of course, there are flaws in this world, but it will be fixed in time. Or I will fix it. That’s my goal.  
  
When only a few steps away from them, I looked at the divine and I think she knows me. She smiled widely and appeased Cassandra and Cullen. Even Leliana was shocked on how the divine appeared in front of them. In awe, happy and loved. Oh, I love this people.  
  
**“ My lady, what brings you here?”** The divine asked. She does know me. Oh God, thank you for this. **“You know me? How?”** I asked her curiously. I think God had something to do with this development but I’m still grateful to Him. Thank you. I said in a whisper.  
  
**“ I dreamt about you, descending from the sky just like what happened earlier.”**  
  
Cullen then interrupted saying, **“Do you know this abomination, Divine Justinia?”** I was hurt by that. And I think everyone just saw my expression changed from happy to sad and hurt. The divine then said, **“she is not an abomination Commander Rutherford, she will help us with the meeting I just called”** I mouthed a thank you to her and smiled sheepishly.  
  
**“ I believe you knew them already?”** The divine said while glancing to the three. The three looked surprised and looked at each other, then they turned their gaze at me. The divine just smiled and walked to my side. As an angel of love, to bestow my blessing to a being I really love is very rare but this Divine deserves it so I will anoint her forehead with my symbol and draw it in the divine’s forehead. She gladly accepted it. And everyone watching was surprised since the divine glowed like a freaking bulb. _A freaking bulb._ Excuse me for my words but I just can’t help it. This is the first time this happened. I think God tweaked my abilities a bit, but I don’t feel the change maybe I will know in time. After the little commotion, I saw the people already kneeling in front of us. This is a bit unnerving, but I will endure this for the time being. The divine looked at me straight to my eyes and nodded. I think she knows my plan already. I smiled and turned to the advisers of the soon-to-be born Inquisition. I promised myself I will not let the divine die today. And I feel that the time is already short because he is here already waiting for a chance to grab the divine.

  
**“Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, left hand of the divine. Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, right hand of the divine and Commander Cullen Rutherford, Knight-Captain of Kirkwall, it is nice to finally meet you all! I am Ayla. But introductions later, I promise I will explain everything.”** The three nodded then I looked at the divine and she told us to follow her.  
  
In a secluded room, I informed them of my plan. I told them of everything I know about the magister that would likely kill the divine. They were shocked but the divine just smiled at me. That was a shock. I never find a being this very accepting of her fate. The plan is I will summon a copy of the divine and then she will be the one who will be present in the central chamber of the temple where the event will happen, I told them that the magister will open a breach in the fade but assured them that no one will die in the explosion that will happen. I’m already sensing Solas near the area so it must be happening soon. The sooner this happens, the sooner I can get my hands on that magister and the orb. But I guess I will just follow the timeline after this.  
  
They agreed with my plan, and I told them that it’s necessary for the breach to happen so that we can know what the magister will do. The three reluctantly nodded on my plan and I see in their eyes that they really needed a long explanation on this. I can’t blame them. A strange flying elf/person just appeared in front of them and told them this kind of story. But thank you is what I told them when they believed me. Thanks also to the divine for the trust and faith she had given me. And I feel my powers rushing into me. And I looked to the divine and asked myself, _do their trust and faith increase my power?_  
  
**“It is time. Just. Stay back a little and don’t kill the lookalike of Justinia?”** I looked at Cullen. _“Please!”_ I mouthed to him. He just nodded. The three looked again to each other and they turned at the divine. The divine patted my arms for the go signal.  
  
**“Okay.”** I readied myself and my wings opened wide. I glowed very brightly that they must shield their eyes from it. After a few minutes I’m finished creating a copy of the divine. And they looked amazed. I walked to the clone divine and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry” I cried for a while because I just created a being, but she will just die.  
  
**“Don’t cry. I know this should happen and I don’t regret being created just to die. You have a purpose for me and for that I am glad”** the clone divine smiled at me and wiped my tears. The three was in awe of the likeness of the copy and the divine.  
  
**“Leliana and Cassandra please escort the divine to haven. And commander please come with me in the courtyard we have people saving.”** The three nodded and so the divine went with Cassandra and Leliana. Cullen and I walked to the courtyard together with the clone divine. Cullen is still not comfortable with me and the clone, so we just walked behind him.  
  
When we reached the courtyard, I told the clone divine to wait in the central chamber and kissed her forehead again. I let my gaze follow the back of her until she was gone. Cullen stepped forward and looked at me curiously.  
  
**“Questions, later Commander. I told you we have people to save. Come!”**  
  
He followed after me in the center of the courtyard. While walking I said to him, **“You know I don’t like being kneeled upon by people!”** He laughed at me. **“With the show you just performed earlier, I think that’s a given. Anyways, how do we plan to save these people?”**  
  
**“I will envelop each and one of them with a barrier. That barrier will shield them from being killed even by demons. It will not take time, but I will be indisposed for a while. I will be gone for a while after that. You will tell them that the divine asked them to go to Haven. Your soldiers will be safe Commander, don’t worry.”** I explained to him. But I noticed he flinched with the word GONE and so to appease his worry I said, **“I will be back. I will just rest away from here, but I will be back I promise. I can’t leave you guys now. Now I’m here I will be helping you as long as I can”** This guy is very easy to persuade and so he earned my trust and love. I don’t know how but I think he already trusts me, because my powers are increasing. _I’m an angel of love, right? Not of trust. Why does my power keep on increasing?_  
  
He nodded then I proceeded with the barriers. Everyone was stunned again, with my wings opened wide and the glowing. Oh my god. _What’s with the glowing, really_. I think Solas sensed my power. I will deal with him later. I’m a bit unnerved on how sensitive my senses are. How can I know where are the locations of people and how can I tell time? After a minute, I was exhausted. There are a lot of people. Not what I imagined in the game, but I guess this will be the norm. The number of people is different from the game.  
  
**“ Cullen, go tell them. He is near already, it will happen any minute now”** Cullen just nodded and shouted to everyone. Everyone ran to Haven. But not all of them some merchants are still there. “ **I will stay with them as long as I can, go to Haven. They will need help organizing people there.”** He nodded. I promise this guy is frustrating sometimes, always answering with a nod. What’s with the nodding.  
  
I watched him ran towards the gate. And for me, I was seating on a bench near the central chamber. I know what will happen. Okay here’s the plan. I will make a copy of the orb of Solas with the same power that orb have. Since I’m already drained, I think this will be a bit hard. Making the copy of the orb is hard. Especially the power it needed should be the same with the original. I was surprised that my powers got back. It seems Cullen arrive in haven faster than I thought and their faith and trust in me gives me powers. What will happen if they don’t trust and have faith in me anymore? Surely, I will die. Maybe that’s what God’s condition is. Maybe the answers will come later.  
  
The orb takes a lot of my magical powers. But at least I made a perfect copy. I was quite worried because I didn’t tell them about who will help them closing the breach.  
  
**“ Okay. Time to meet the herald of Andraste”** I walked to the chamber. I cloaked myself from them. I watched my creation suffer in front of the magister. It takes a lot of me to stop myself from killing the magister right now. I looked away from the scene, and I am waiting for who is the herald that will appear by the door. And lo and behold a Trevelyan. Not bad. When clone divine, distracted the magister and before the orb came to the hands of him, I quickly switched it with the clone. I quickly run from there and it takes a lot of me to contain the explosion in one place. The event concluded with a few injured soldiers and merchants, but no one is dead this time. _Thank god!_  
  
I was awfully exhausted, but I can’t stay here. I needed to go to place with full of magic to recuperate. And there’s one place I know. Tarasyl'an Te'las or Skyhold. I think that will be a good place to stay. Before leaving I made sure that all injured were healed. It takes a lot of time because a rift appeared already, but I managed to contain it with a barrier. I noticed a templar that’s familiar to me. _Yes. She is Lysette. How is she here. Oh my god did I changed the timeline already?_ Panic rose in me and I started shaking and hyperventilating. After a few moments of breathing, my heartbeat started to slow down, and I walked towards Lysette who is helping a merchant to stand up.

 

 **“Lysette, right?”** she jumped in surprise not knowing who is talking to her and then she turned around and saw me. She immediately bowed her head which I immediately stopped.

 

 **“No, don’t do that. I’m just helping too. We are the same here. Helping each other.”** I can see her face in shock in what I have done. But really, I don’t want it to be like that. I wanted them to treat me as an equal like a normal person. Maybe that’s not going to happen right now, but I will try.

 

**“Oh, I’m sorry. Uhm???”**

 

**“Ayla.”**

 

**“Lady Ayla, what can I do for you?”**

 

**“Just Ayla. Can you please give this letter to Commander Rutherford? You know him, right? Also, all the injured soldiers and merchants are healed, and I placed a barrier on that rift, but it will not stay long. I suggest you return to haven immediately and as fast as you can before demons came through that rift.”**

 

 **“Yes, Lady--- I mean Ayla! And thank you!”** she said, and she ran towards the soldiers and instructed them what I told her. And all that remains is Sir Trevelyan and Solas. I mentioned Trevelyan in the letter so, it will help them what they will do for now. Solas will be present when the herald is retrieved. Later. I will think on this later.

 

 

And thus, with the orb secured on my hand, I flew towards that place since everyone is safe that will be good for now. As for the matter of Solas, let’s just go with the flow. I will not divert from the timeline anymore. But I guess I’m still on the timeline, since the clone divine is dead, the orb is gone with the magister and the only thing that is different is no one died on this day. Thanks, God, for giving me these powers. I’m glad I helped this world. Maybe love will someday rule this world. Many things to do. Got a list already in my head but for now I will rest.  
  
And so I flew to Skyhold. Since I’m an elf angel. Funny. Is there really an elf angel? Well, that will be just me. It’s a long travel from the temple to Skyhold even with me flying. But by doing this I can scout ahead of them and repair the stronghold as much as I can. And few more moments I can see his castle. I will say this is a beautiful castle.  
  
**“Amazing, the walls are reverberating with magic. Solas, you are such a wonder. Why leave this place?”** I asked myself while touching the walls of the castle. I know what he did was necessary. The forming of the veil and all. But I think this world will be just like before his time with a little fix here and there. Maybe I can talk to the Evanuris and tell them don’t kill Solas or Fen’ Harel. Okay that will go to the to-do lists.  
  
**“Maybe I can travel the fade physically just like the inquisitor? Hmmm...I could go to the Evanuris and talk to them in restoring this world. Maybe remove the blight sickness too. That should help this people a lot. What do you think God?”** I asked him but no one answered. **“I guess I’m alone in this world for now, but not for long. Following the timeline of this world thru the game. And all the romances. Wait a minute. Romance options.”** _Oh my god. No. No. No. I will not fall in love with that elf_. _Not again he will break my heart and this time for sure I will die._ Now I know what God’s condition is. What a dilemma I am in. it really is hard to stay away from him. Even here I can feel his magic.  
  
On top of my list. DONT FALL IN LOVE WITH THE ELF. OR DONT LOVE SOMEONE ROMANTICALLY AT ALL.  
  
And so sleep must be done, and sleep i shall.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MEANWHILE IN HAVEN  
  
Cullen ran fast to Haven together with the people from the temple. He saw how strange the events happened. An elf with wings descended from the sky, helped them with the disaster that will happen, saved the divine, saved a lot of people. It’s a bit unnerving to trust someone easily but the trust he gave to that woman came so easily.  
  
When he ran thru the gate in haven, he saw how the sky turned to a swirling vortex of green hole. All the people in the village gasped and shocked with the state of their sky now.  
  
**“Maker, help us!”** He was interrupted by a running Cassandra and Leliana.  
  
**“Cullen what happened? Where is Ayla?”** Cassandra asked while gasping for air.  
Cullen looked at Leliana. Silently asking about how was the divine.  
  
**“She is in the chantry, safe and sound. Thanks to her. Where is she, Commander?”**  
  
**“She told me to gather the people in the temple here in haven. She made a barrier for each person in that temple so no one will die. And I think it worked. The only thing I know is, she was very exhausted after doing those barriers and she said that she will be gone for a while but will be back. She promised.”** He explained to them how the explosion happened, but certain part of the temple was only destroyed.  
  
**“It must be her doing. She appeared to me in my dreams and told what will happen, but I said to her, that she didn’t have to change anything for this world to change. You know what she said to me?”** They were surprised with the divine walking towards them. They looked very curious on what the Divine just said.  
  
**“Divine Justinia, why do you trust her like that?”** Cassandra asked.

  
**“Cassandra, she saved as all, is there anything left to doubt about her?”** She bowed her head in deep thinking. The Divine sighed and to appease everyone’s uneasiness, she said to them.  
  
**“As I was saying, did you know what she said to me? She said and I quote, _I can’t leave someone everyone loves and respect to die. This world will suffer. As an angel of love, I will not let this happen!_ she said that while crying in front me in my dream, though I don’t think she remembers the dream, but I am sure. She is that women.” **And with that she left them deep in thoughts.  
  
**“An angel of love? She is an angel of love? Have you heard anything about something like that Leliana? And so that’s why she is crying earlier to the being she just created. For she loves everything and don’t want it to be destroyed.”** Cassandra said looking to the Cullen and Leliana.  
  
**“I agree. And she promised that she will be explaining things when she is back, no? For the time being, we should deal with this breach. She gave us a chance to live and so we take this opportunity.”** Leliana said with confidence and walked inside the village to plan for the coming days.

 

Cassandra and Cullen were left there standing in open. Cold breeze strikes their skin and a shiver came in their spine. They saw the people coming from the temple. The soldiers and the people that are going to attend the conclave are alive. They both thanked the maker, that nothing happened to the Divine.

 

 **“Cullen, do you think she will be back?”** Cullen looked to the sky and is silently praying the she will be back soon.

 

 **“She promised, Cassandra. I think she will not go back with her words.”** Cullen said in low voice. Looking at his soldiers, being a commander will take all his strength. He hopes he will survive this together with his lyrium withdrawal.

 

 **“I’m sure she will be back. The divine was saved because of her and we owe her that. We should expect her to be back soon. For now, let’s attend to the soldiers and the villagers. They needed help. We need to establish a place for both templars and mages. You know what to do Commander, and if you needed help, I will be over there by the training dummies.”** She patted his shoulders and moved on to the training yard. He nodded and started working on rotations of soldiers and establishing a place where both templars and mages can stay.

 

**“This will be a long day. Maker, help me!”**

 


	2. The Herald Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading the first chapter and here is the next one. Some details are from games I played before.
> 
> Please do excuse my grammar and misspelled words if there are any.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Edited: 5.1.19

Two days has passed, the demons from the rifts near the Temple of Sacred ashes terrorizes the village. Cullen and his soldiers were stationed near the gate of the Temple while scouts of Leliana is near the mountain path. They were overwhelmed with the numbers of demons that come thru rifts and they are wishing that Ayla was there. Cassandra helps the Divine in Haven negotiating peace talks with the templars and mages.

 

Cullen was buys fighting a Terror demon, when a scout appeared right in front of him, quickly disposing the demon.

 

 **“Commander, a man was seen coming out of the rift in the center of the explosion. The soldiers said he was seen with a woman behind him”** the scout ended the report. And Cullen was shocked with what he heard. _So, Ayla was right._

 

 **“Get the man out of here and bring him to the chantry. Speak also to Lady Cassandra about him. She will know. Dismissed.”** And so, he was thinking about the letter he received two days ago.

 

_Two days ago, …_

_Cullen was busy commanding his soldiers to secure the perimeter around Haven. A lot of missives came thru his tent in just the night alone. Some are requesting for places where they can sleep, some needs potions. And the worst was mitigating the conflict between the templars and the mages. Its good that the Divine was alive and safe, but the conflict just got worst and without Ayla, they were blind as to what will happen. Earlier an apostate by name of Solas offered his help in looking for clues in closing the breach. He said that artifact might caused it and they needed to find that to find some solutions in closing the breach. Also, they might be someone that survived that explosion._

_“Commander, a mage wanted to speak to you!” a scout said to him that early morning. He frowned and it seems his head doesn’t want to cooperate as well._

_“Come in!” he shouted to the entrance of his tent office. Quickly he eyed the mage and was surprised._

_“Commander, I’m Solas. I offer my assistance in closing the breach. I am an expert of the Fade! It is my personal study of magic!” Solas said to him. And he was astonished to what kind of specialization he had. The study of the fade, rare but not unheard of._

_“How come you know when and where to offer your assistance, Solas?”_

_“The breach is a threat to us all and coincidentally I was passing this village when the explosion happened.”_

_Cullen eyed him again and decided that this should be a concern for Leliana. He will right a missive that an apostate just came in and offered his assistance._

_“All right, Solas! We welcome every help we can get. Go to Quartermaster Threnn for your accommodations and other things you needed. Can you also help on healing some wounded soldiers? There are rifts that appeared not so far from here and we needed those soldiers healed and standing up.”_

_“I can assist with that, Commander. I have quite good healing abilities on my sleeves.” Solas confidently said._

_“Dismissed!” he waited for him to leave the tent and right a missive for Leliana._

_L,_

_Needed your verification on the identity of an apostate named Solas._

_C_

_Then he called Jim to deliver it to Leliana. He was about to sit down when a person called outside. “Commander!”_

_“What is it this time?” he shouted. And the person just waits there nervously. He can see the silhouette that it’s a templar. He hopes it’s not about the mages this time._

_“Come in!” then he saw Lysette holding a letter._

_“What is it Lysette?” he sighed and was sorry about the shouting._

_“Commander, Lady Ayla wanted me to deliver you this before she went away from the temple. Also, I would like to report, that all the soldiers and merchants that are near the explosion were healed by Lady Ayla.” Lysette then looked down and waiting for her to be dismissed. Holding out the letter to him, she flinched when she heard the Commander walking towards her._

_“Thank the maker! Thank you for delivering this Lysette. Dismissed!”_

_Finally, a word from Ayla, they have been waiting for her since the explosion happened and also they were quite terrified and worried that something happened to her during the explosion. He breathed a sigh of relief that she is okay and on top of that she healed all the injured during the explosions. She must have great magical ability to perform such feat. She must be stronger than any of the mages here in Haven combined. Her wings and face caught his eyes. They are beautiful and out of this world._

_“No. I can’t think about her like that! Maker, this will be very trying and tiring.”_

_He went out of his tent holding the letter from Ayla and went to fetch Leliana in her tent/office outside of the chantry. Walking through the gates, he saw the villagers settling quite well. He can hear words about Ayla from some villagers haling her as the Angel of Andraste. It might be because of how she appeared that day and because of her Angelique face and the wings. He should stop thinking this kind of things about her. He can’t be attracted to someone especially right now with all that’s happening and his withdrawal. Walking further to the chantry he passed some healing tents where he can see Solas helping the wounded. He is quite skeptical in trusting the apostate since its on time when he arrived after the breached opened. Closing in to Leliana’s tent, he can see scouts gathered near her waiting for instructions. A spymaster is always a spymaster. He laughed with his quote._

_Leliana noticed Cullen walking towards her tent so she dismissed her scouts. Some of her scouts didn’t come back from the mountain path so she is sending another group to find them._

_“Commander, what can I do for you?” she said with a smile. And the smile vanished when she saw what he is holding._

_“A letter from Ayla. Lysette delivered it to me just now. She also reported that soldiers and merchants near the explosion were healed by her before flying away.”_

_“Let us discuss this in the war room, Cassandra and the Divine is already there.” They both walked to the chantry and hoping that the letter was of good news._

_In the war room, Cassandra and the Divine was discussing how they will persuade the templars and the mages to close the breach. Of course, the templars and mages present in Haven can’t have the decision because they are not the leaders of the group. Cassandra was startled when Leliana and Cullen just walked in the war room. She noticed a letter held by Cullen._

_“Cassandra, Your Holiness, we have a letter from Lady Ayla. It was delivered to me by one of the templars named Lysette. She said before Lady Ayla flew away, she healed first the soldiers and the merchants near the explosion”_

_Cassandra was shocked that Ayla didn’t went away after the explosion instead she healed the wounded. She is not an ordinary woman._

_Cullen read the letter and they were all surprised because somewhat the angel that descended in the temple, was also a seer._

_Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Divine Justinia_

_Sorry that I must fly away and rest for a while. I must recover my lost magical powers so that I can help you again. I know this is quite unnerving for me to say that I know what will happen from here on out, so I’m making some necessary changes in the timeline. A change already happened since Lysette shouldn’t be at the temple during the explosion. She should be in Haven, if my memories are correct. I must apologize also to Cullen, for ordering his soldiers when he should be the one doing it._

_Cullen, if a scout told you that there will be a man that came out of the rift. Act quickly. Take him to Haven and let Solas help him. He will be the key in closing the breach. If you are asking me how I know Solas, well I think in this world you call them Seers or oracles. I say I might be one of them. Solas will help. I promise you this. He specializes on the study of the fade and knows more than most mages. I vouch for him. Any questions regarding him will be answered when I returned._

_Leliana, your scouts are stranded in the mountain path because a rift opened there. After healing the man that came out of the rift test his skills on closing the breach. I think Cassandra can do that. She can guide him on the path to the temple. They must be rescued as early as possible. I also took care of the rift in the center of the explosion, I’m quite not sure what happened but the spell I did, made the rift dormant. Also please make sure that all non-humans, specially the elves and the tal-vashoth treated equally. In my memories, non-humans in Haven were treated badly._

_Cassandra, please be kind to the man. I think he is a Trevelyan. The explosion was caused by an ancient Tevinter magister named Corypheus, so he is innocent. Persuade him to help your inquisition if its reborn already. He will help. I’m sure of it. And please, don’t tackle Master Tethras. Please!_

_One more thing, Divine Justinia, I can’t really remember the dream you are talking about maybe because I’m not connected with your so-called fade. In our world there is no fade. As an angel of love, we don’t usually interact with humans. I’m also like the Maker’s bride because I’m kind of always by the side of our God so I’m quite powerful. I’m not boasting here, okay? I’m an archangel in our world and was punished by God because I committed a grave sin. I killed a human being. All my story will be revealed when I returned. I will be seeing you Cassandra, in the rift where Solas and Varric are._

_P.S. I might arrive a little late so save some demons for me? And I might wear some fancy mask when I get back to you, guys! I needed some form of identity. Just letting you know guys!_

_Ayla_

_“Maker, she really knows what will happen.” Cullen commented after Leliana read the letter._

_The Divine was just quiet and waiting for their comments and reactions of Ayla._

_“We will see if this is all true soon.” Cassandra interjected. She really can’t believe that someone can be from the other world aside from Thedas. That is simply impossible. They all looked to the Divine and waits for her to speak. The war room is silent._

_“I think we should trust her. My scouts haven’t returned from the mountain path and I already sent another group to confirm it. Also let’s look on the non-humans here in the village. I already heard some abuses that were focused on elves mostly” Leliana broke the silence and the divine spoke silently._

_“let’s wait for her. She will return and aid us all. Also, I would like to discuss about those abuses. I’ve already discussed this with the nobles, templars and mages. If they don’t follow what we discussed, you know what to do, Commander. I hope we survive this especially with Lady Ayla here. I know you can’t trust her fully yet, but at least trust her for me!” The Divine pleaded to the three advisers. The gazed at each other and looked at the Divine and nodded._

Now Cullen knew that all information in that letter was true. He immediately sent a team to recover the man from the breach and told them to look for Solas. A scout also reported to him that a rift was spotted in the mountain path where Leliana’s scout are.

 

Dealing with the demon is one thing but thinking about the woman who knows all about them and what will happen really terrifies him. He saw the man carried on a stretcher by two scouts to Haven and knowing that he will be the key in closing this breach made him sigh heavily.

 

Back in Haven, Cassandra is eyeing Solas. He was helping the wounded and running out of Haven and entering again with a bunch of Elfroot in his pouch. After a while, she looked in the horizon, waiting for the man that Ayla said will help them close the breach. Then she saw two scouts running to Haven with a stretcher on hand. She also noticed the hand of the man they were carrying was glowing. She suddenly felt the urge to call Solas and then she called him from her position shouting his name.

 

Solas immediately heard someone calling him and noticed that it was the seeker. He hurriedly went to her and stopped just near the place she is standing. Standing with his hands on his back he asked the seeker.

 

**“What do you require of me, Seeker?”**

 

 **“There are two scouts approaching. Possibly the patient could be the one we needed to end all this, and I do believe they need your assistance on healing whoever is on that stretcher. Go to the cabin in your left. The patient will be brought there.”** Solas just nodded and he noticed something familiar, his magic is nearby. It can’t be.

 

He watched the patient brought in the cabin by two scouts. They carefully deposited the patient to the bed and left hurriedly. Solas quickly scanned the patient for any injuries. Two broken ribs and the mark is killing him. One of his failures. He tried to take the magic away from the patient’s body but its attached to him already. He was just trying to restore what once were, but this happened. His agents mistakenly gave his orb to a Tevinter magister and he was quite grateful to whoever saved those people in the temple.

 

When he first came to Haven, he was shocked that the divine is in the chantry. He thought of her dead because of the explosion but then he wondered why the temple was not destroyed. He concluded that the magic he sensed there in the temple was not of Corypheus but of something higher. He can’t quite place it. The magic is too strong that it levels the Evanuris itself. No, it’s greater than the Evanuris combined but the magic dissipated quickly, maybe because the caster expended all the mana but then he sensed it again. It’s a mystery he wants to solve. While healing the ribs and some bruises in the patient’s body, Seeker Cassandra knocked and went in.

 

 **“How is he, Solas?”** the seeker asked worriedly.

 

 **“Two broken ribs and few bruises here and there. The bad news is the mark in his hands is killing him. I also theorized that his mark will help close the rifts and the breach. I just applied some soothing spells on his mark, but the mark is slowly killing his body. He will wake sooner. I will be out there in the field killing some demons with Master Tethras”** He said confidently. Cassandra was eyeing him so hard that maybe he had done wrong.

 

**“Thank you, Solas. And be careful! We needed a healer more than ever”**

 

 **“You too, Seeker”** he said Cassandra goodbye and went to fetch Varric. They were headed to the 1st rift near the forward camp. The soldiers needed help more than ever.

 

Solas went through the gate and looked around. The village is quite small for these people. If Corypheus attacked this village there will be no way this place will survive. While walking, he also heard rumors of a certain woman that arrived in the Temple of the Sacred Ashes. It seems that the Divine and the advisors trusted her enough with all this commotion. She was dubbed as the Angel of Andraste. Why angel, though? Do they know what angels look like? During the time of Elvhenan, angels were just a myth. In my time searching memories in the fade, I once saw a memory about angels. They are creatures that have a pair of wings like griffons, but their stature is unique. I once saw an elf angel. I was mesmerized of the beauty it holds. The grace she has shown while flying. If the rumors he heard were true, then she might be elvhen. He might not be alone anymore or not. Just seeing the state of this world right now after waking from Uthenera, he thought they are not of his people, but he has to adjust and become a plain apostate for mask. While deep in thought, he was interrupted by Varric.

 

 **“Chuckles, ready to fight some demons? Bianca and I are itching for some action here.”** Varric told him. Solas just chuckled on Varric’s antics. He was named chuckles and doesn’t know why. He just shook his head and went on the path towards the forward camp.

 

Varric, meanwhile, was looking at Solas with very inquisitive eyes. If they survived this breach, then they are so lucky. Hearing of rumors about a woman with wings saving the Divine can be a subject on his next novel. _Maybe I’ll meet her someday and ask her questions._

 

On their way towards the forward camp, Solas and Varric encountered several demons. The soldiers were overwhelmed. The wounded keeps on piling up. Before going in to the fight, Solas healed some wounded soldiers while Varric helped the archers on fighting some wraith.

 

After healing the wounded, they moved forward and there they saw some scouts fighting demons from a nearby rift.

 

 **“Master Tethras, after you?”** Solas gestured to Varric.

 

 **“You really know how to make me feel important, Chuckles”** Solas smirked and started firing ice spells to the demons. **“Demons, first Master Tethras.”** Together they got rid of the demon, but they were already exhausted. Fighting demons nonstop doesn’t leave them uninjured. The healing potions they carried with them is slowly depleting. Solas hoped that the man with his mark woke as soon as possible.

 

**“Chuckles, when will the man you said that will stop these rifts wake?”**

 

 **“Anytime, Master Tethras.”** And anytime soon they will be in trouble.

 

**“I hope you are telling the truth, Chuckles, we are in ass deep trouble here! Let’s just hope the Seeker will bring him here as soon as possible!”**

 

Solas just looked to Varric with a worried face. Then they fight again another batch of demons.

___________________________________________________

 

In Skyhold…

 

Ayla just woke up from a two-day long sleep.

 

 **“This castle really feels like home.”** I just woke up and I don’t feel starved at all. The castle is magnificent.

 

**“Okay, let’s start. Hmm. The garden will be a good place for herbal medicines and a place to relax.”**

 

I made a plot purely for medicinal plants. In the center of the garden I imagined a tree like the Sakura tree I saw in a place I visited in my world before. I think creation and restoration is added to my abilities here. These abilities will help me in my long stay here in Thedas. I just hope that I can witness this world restored to its full beauty before I’m gone. After restoring the garden, I went to every room and willed that every room will have good furniture. I also repaired the healing area near the courtyard. Since my magical power is restored fully and more, I decided to restore the castle in one go because time is of the essence. I needed to go back to Haven as soon as possible. The herald must be there already, and I want to fight some demons too. I hope the advisers, read my letter and considered doing something about it. If not, I think I must try harder in convincing them.

 

**“All right. I hope this works!”**

 

I flew above the castle where I can see all of it. I can see the damage it has. I clasped my hands like praying then willed my magic to restore the damage of the castle. It took me awhile restoring everything. Down from the baths to the rooms. From up above I can see the former look of the castle. And with a satisfied smile, I looked back to the direction of Haven.

 

 **“I think I can make a pathway from here to the secret passage in the chantry in Haven.”** There I flew and made a pathway good for carts and horses to pass by. Going back to Haven from Skyhold is not difficult. A few hours later, I’m right in front of the secret passage in Haven. I guess flying saves a lot of time. In the game, walking from this passage to Skyhold took days. Well, the earlier the better right. The more time I have, the more events I can fix.

 

Just by being here for a few days, makes me think what if they are advanced like my previous world? I just wish this world doesn’t suffer the destructions in my own world again. I don’t want to see the people I love die for no reason. I will restore this world in its full glory. I will have to expend a lot of my magic to shield everyone on what will happen when Solas removes the veil. The only regret I got being here in Thedas, is I got to meet the person I romanced in the game. Solas is a very mysterious character. I just can’t help romancing his character. He is intelligent, kind and do have a lot of burden on his shoulder. I’m sure I will be dying. I’m sure I will love him. And I just hope he treats me just a friend, but it is inevitable since I’m sure with just the wings, he will be questioning me a lot. I’ll try to stay away as far as possible. That’s why I included in the letter that I will be wearing a mask when I returned, I don’t want him to know me. Of course, there’s Cullen but it doesn’t feel right. When I felt the magic from the orb, it just calls to me. Oh, speaking of the orb, I placed it in a secret chamber in Skyhold. I hope the orb can help me save Solas from making more mistakes.

 

 _Stay away from him. You need to live as longer as possible._ _I will try_. I said to myself. Reassuring myself that I should do that. There are many things to be done before I made myself a priority. This world comes first, before me.

 

Here I am in front of the secret door in the chantry. I scanned the surrounding area so that no one will notice me entering. _Okay. No one is around. It is safe._ Before moving forward, I willed a mask in my hands and placed it in my face and walked through the door.

 

Upon entering, she looked around. She noticed that the place is the dungeon. So hurriedly, she walked out the dungeon and got out in the center of the chantry. A group of chantry sisters looked at her when she stepped out the door. It’s good I willed my clothes in a simple dress just like the Orlesian dresses. They bowed to me and in return I curtsied. I can see the Divine enter the War room. I walked around the chantry. It seems its larger compared to the game. Everything is bigger in the real world. I love the stone structures here.

 

Exiting the main hall, I was welcomed with very cold breeze and the sight of the breach. I looked around and find the people are still settling their selves in the village. A lot of non-humans are also here. _I guess they listened to me about the discrimination present here._ I murmured to myself. I can see some children with happy faces. These scenes are what I love during this timeline. Walking thru Haven’s street was not difficult. I can still see the usual paths I saw in the game although the number of houses is not the same. The village is large compared to the game. Noticing some merchants, I nodded to them. I can hear rumors of me. They are calling me Angel of Andraste. _Ughhh. I hope this will all pass as soon as the herald awakes._ I spotted Cassandra standing outside a cabin.

 

 _It must be where the man from the rift is._ I cloaked myself so no one can see me. It means I can be invisible. Just a very convenient ability. I climbed the window in the side. Inside the cabin, I can see Trevelyan. I touched my forehead to his. I scanned his body for any injuries, and it seems Solas has done well keeping him alive. I healed the other injuries he still has. I looked in his mark hand and applied a stronger soothing spell. The mark flared when I touched it. _Why does it respond to me like that? His magic is calling to me._  I stopped thinking and stepped away in the corner when I noticed he is waking up. The mark flared again, and he shouted in pain. I wish I can help him here, but I can’t reveal myself yet here to him. On cue, here comes Cassandra. She ran towards him and helped him to sit down in his bed.

 

 **“Are you alright?”** Cassandra asked him worriedly.

 

 **“Where am I?”** the marked one asked while holding his wrist where the mark is located.

 

 **“You are in Haven, Sir Trevelyan!”** the man was shocked since he hasn’t introduced himself yet.

 

 **“How did---?”** he asked.

 

 **“A bird told us.”** the man smiled wryly to Cassandra. I was a little surprised they kept my existence a secret.

 

**“So, what now? Why do I have this glowing hand? I don’t remember having this mark when I went in the temple?”**

 

 **“We don’t know what to make of that mark on your hand but the mark is killing you, so we have to quickly find a way to stop the breach from growing. When the breach expands so thus your mark. We need your help.”** Very tactless Cassandra. The man was shocked knowing he is dying. Another flare came and I secretly soothed his hand with my magic without them noticing. That’s the only way I can help him for now. He relaxed and Cassandra stopped panicking.

 

 **“Maxwell Trevelyan. I will help. At least I could help before I die, right?”** Maxwell said confidently. I’m very proud of this man. Though his background is not that good, I guess a single person from a bad family still exist. He extended his hand to Cassandra and she grabbed it.

 

 _You will not die, Maxwell. Not on my sight._ Another promise I will sure accomplish.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are very welcome!


	3. The Angel and The Herald Fights

**“Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, thank you for helping us. Without you, we might not close the breach.”** Cassandra introduced herself to Maxwell and she added, **“Solas, the man who healed you, theorized the mark on your hands can close the rifts and possibly the breach. The Divine will talk to you after we went to the forward camp and help the soldiers. Are you ready to go?”** She asked Maxwell. He just nodded and got up on his bed. Cassandra handed him a weapon. And I’m surprised that it is a staff.

 

_Oh, he is a mage. I like this development already. I never expected a Maxwell Trevelyan to be a mage._

 

When they exit the cabin, I followed their trail. I’m thankful because they haven’t noticed me yet. Walking to a bridge that I know that will collapse I put a shield in the whole bridge for everyone to be safe. A green ball of light from the breach fell to them. They ducked and waited for it to hit them, but nothing happens. Cassandra immediately looked around and was shocked that a shimmering shield appeared in front of them. **“Thank you, Ayla!”** she whispered. 

_Oh, she knows I’m here. No wonder she keeps on glancing her back._

**“Come on, we need to fight thru these demons to reach the forward camp.”** Maxwell just nodded and got up ready to walk. I followed them. From there, I flew with my invisible cloak on.

  _They can handle these demons. I think those are wraiths. Maxwell can handle those. And, Cassandra is with him. Okay, let’s go to the mountain path and help those scouts._ So, I flew to the mountain path. I landed on the entrance of the mine. I know there are demons inside, so I equipped myself with medium armor and my bow. Transforming my clothes to armor didn’t take long. Summoning my bow and arrows is easy too. Fully equipped, I went inside the mine and readied my arrows with fire spells. I sighted two wraiths and a lesser shade demon. I fired two fire arrows to the two wraiths and they instantly vanished. The lesser shade demon was not a problem, it came almost near me and so I summoned my sword and sliced it in half. _Well, well. My skills are still polished._ I willed my sword gone and now I’m holding my bow. Near the exit of the mine, I found two demons and killed them easily. Looking in the exit, I found several dead bodies. _This must be the scouts Leliana sent here._ I summoned my magic and cleaned the dead scouts to be prepared for burial. Not long after, I noticed a rift up ahead. I immediately run to that direction and found the remaining scouts, fighting several demons that came from a rift.

 

The scouts noticed me and eyed me seriously.

 

 **“I’m here to help. Let’s destroy the demons first, yes?”** they nodded. I fired my fire arrows one after another. This is endless. The scouts were exhausted already, and some are injured badly. _No choice. I must put a spell to the rift to stop it from spewing demons._

 

 **“I’m going to put a barrier around the rift to stop it temporarily, after that return to Sister Nightingale and report what happened here, yes?”** the scouts looked at each other, seeking approval from one another. The leader looked at me and nodded.

 

I immediately put a barrier around the rift. The demons stopped from coming out of the rift and the scouts rejoiced. I walked to them and smiled. **“Thank you”** the leader said to me. I smiled to them and proceeded healing the wounded.

 

 **“Please hurry and leave this path. Tell what happened to Sister Nightingale. Also, your fellow scouts’ bodies are ready to be buried. They are in the entrance of the mine.”** After healing the last wounded and satisfied that they are all fine, I find myself quite exhausted. _I needed to rest for a moment and regain my magic. You are getting old Ayla, if you get exhausted easily._

 

 **“Go, I’m okay. I’ll follow behind you.”** They hesitated and looked worried for me. They are thoughtful for someone they don’t know. I just smiled at them and they run towards the mine. _Okay. Let’s find the Commander._

 

I flew towards the place where the Commander is. Naturally, same in the game, he is fighting demons near the entrance of the temple. Everyone is busy that nobody noticed me hovering over them except one. _Of course, he noticed me._ I landed on the ground near his back and I can see in his face that he is happy and relieved that I was safe. Silly man. I do adore him but not like that.

 

**“Nice seeing you again, Commander.”**

 

 **“Lady Ayla---”** he shouted.

 

 **“Will you not shout my name out loud, I don’t want them to know I’m here. I will just help you out a little. I’ll try to barrier the rift to stop it from spewing demons temporarily. Maxwell Trevelyan is on his way to help you together with Cassandra.”** I explained to him in low voice. His soldiers don’t bother why their Commander stopped fighting. Maybe they are thinking he is talking to a scout. Besides I looked like a scout.

 

 **“Thanks, the Maker, he is awake already. My soldiers can’t handle another day fighting these endless demons.”** I nodded to him and proceeded in putting up the barrier around the rift. He was astonished with what I did around the rift and thankful that they can relax a little.

 

**“How did you---"**

 

 **“I’ll explain later, Commander. First --”** I looked around me and there are a lot of wounded. I sighed heavily and I tried to stop myself from crying. **“Those who are wounded, please come to me to be healed.”** I winked to Cullen and proceeded to a tent near the entrance of the gate. Cullen just shakes his head and rubs her neck. Before seating down to the healer’s cot, I walked to Cullen and touched his temple. He was surprised of the magic I pushed on him.

 

 **“Don’t worry, I just healed your headache. I know Cullen. I know!”** I said to him in low voice and turns back to the healer’s cot. Cullen was stunned on the gesture I gave to him and he can’t place the feelings he has felt during that moment.

 

After healing the wounded soldiers, I told Cullen to go back to Haven for there is nothing left to do here. I only advised him to leave at least a group of soldiers to help the marked one later in closing the rifts and the possibly the breach, but I know it will not work for the first time. He agreed and shakes my hand. I walked towards him and placed my fingers in his forehead and put my symbol on his head. Though its invisible to the eye of normal persons, I can see it and the magical persons too. He relaxed then closed his eyes. He didn’t glow like Justinia and that is good since his soldiers are around. He smiled then bowed his head and after that he shouted instructions to his soldiers.

 

Looking at him I feel proud, they will endure this. I suddenly felt a little dizzy. And thanks to Cullen for catching me, I am still standing.

 

 **“Thank you, Cullen--- I mean Commander”** I corrected myself.

 

 **“Cullen. Just Cullen.”** He blushed and adds, **“Are you alright, you look a little pale?”**

 

 **“I think I exhausted myself. Before coming here, I’ve been spending my mana for useless things. I also came from the mountain path and helped Leliana’s scouts. There is a rift there too, so I have to put a barrier to it.”** Cullen looked at me with worried eyes. I smiled to him and stand straightly.

 

 **“I’m okay, Commander---- I mean Cullen. This is nothing if all of you are safe. That is my promise to myself.”** He doesn’t believe me saying I’m okay and he frowned on the idea of me sacrificing myself for them.

 

 **“Okay, to appease your worry. Give me a lyrium potion and I’ll be okay.”** He smiled. God that smile will kill a lot of woman if he is in my world. He called for a lyrium potion and handed it to me. I drank it and it tasted weird, but I can feel my magic coming back. _I think I have my exhaustion have something to do with granting my symbol to him._

 

 **“Satisfied, Cullen?”** she looked to Cullen and smirked. He just nodded, smiled and turned his back on her and went to go back to Haven.  Ayla watched them walked away and was smiling while thinking of going to where Cassandra and the others are. The one problem is, a certain elvhen apostate named Solas will be there. _At least I have my mask. He won’t see my face, right? Ugh. Why am I thinking about him? He doesn’t even know. Why bother if he knows? Why in the first place am I accustomed to everything here in Thedas. Why is everything so familiar to me? Why is his magic calling to me? Why?_ There are so many questions I wanted to be answered right now. I even start questioning my existence as an angel. I’m starting doubt what is my true purpose here. But as the punishment I can’t turn away from this world. I swore to myself that I will help this world. I will see to it that this world will be restored to its full glory. In my previous world, I was a gamer, a writer, an adviser, a cook, a singer. You name it. I can do almost anything. My magical abilities are more advanced here. I can do most of the complex spells I know without a problem. _Thoughts for later._ I started flying to the 1st rift the marked one will encounter, and I’m sure Cassandra and the others were already there.

 

 **“How did I survive the blast?”** Maxwell asked Cassandra.

 

 **“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”** Cassandra stopped for a moment and looked at him.

 

**“Do you not remember what happened?”**

 

 **“If I did, I already told you right here. But unfortunately, my minds just forgot all that happened.”** He joked which gained a frown from the seeker. Then Cassandra handed him bottles and looked at her curiously.

 

 **“Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”** She then turned from him and walked hurriedly. He followed the seeker. He noticed there are no soldiers around that will secure the area and so he asked, **“Where are all your soldiers?”**

 

**“At the forward camp or fighting. We are on our own, for now.”**

 

Cassandra and Maxwell run along the frozen river. And they turn to the right and go up a small hill. At the crest they spot more shades forming on the frozen river below. Maxwell took the advantage of firing some lighting spells to the shades that stunned them while Cassandra finishes the job. After defeating the demons, he and Cassandra turn left and begin climbing a steep staircase. They both can here the fighting, when Cassandra spoke.

 

**“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.”**

 

 **“Who’s fighting?”** Maxwell asked.

 

 **“You will know when we are there. Come on, we are almost there.”** She nudged Maxwell forward.

 

When they turned on a corner, he can see a group of soldiers, an elven mage and a dwarf. Immediately he entered the fight. He summoned a lightning spell to the wraiths. There are a lot of demons coming from that green thing on the center. No one is talking. Even Cassandra is very focused in fighting demons on her side. The elven mage is doing a nice job and the dwarf too. Maxwell was in awe on how the two fights side by side.

 

When all the demons were defeated, the elven mage grabbed his wrist and gestured it towards the rift.

 

 **“Quickly, before more come through!”** there and then the rift closes, and they can breathe easily now. Cassandra sheathes her sword and walked forward to Maxwell. She clasped his soldier and thanking him for closing the rift. He smiled and then turned to the elven mage and eyed him curiously.

 

**“What did you do?”**

 

 **“I did nothing. The credit is yours.”** The elven mage told him while gazing to the mage and back to his hand. **“You mean this?”** he pointed to his marked hand.

 

 **“Well it seems the theory you told Lady Cassandra was true then.”** He looked at Cassandra and she nodded.

 

The elven mage stood tall while his hands are on his back. **“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. And yes, I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”** He proudly said.

 

 **“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”** Cassandra interjected. **“Possibly.”** Solas answered and he added, **“It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”**

 

 **“I think you should not only thank me, there is a rumor going around Haven about a woman with wings that saved everyone in the temple, and I think I heard from some scouts we passed by Cassandra, that a woman also stopped temporarily a rift in the mountains.”** When Solas heard it, he was shocked but wears his usual blank face. Also, Cassandra was not shocked by who it is. It seems, the seeker knew that woman and she doesn’t want to divulge any information about her. The two men looked at Cassandra when Varric interrupted their questioning looks. He introduced himself and the look on the seeker’s face was very amusing.

 

 **“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever. It’s a pleasure to at last meet the marked one. Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”** He then winked to Cassandra and she just scowled at him.

 

While the are talking and planning on what they are going to do, Ayla just arrived on them talking. No one noticed that she is flying over them. She was amused of the banter they are having and since she still has her smartphone with her which is really a coincidence that she had it with her, she took the opportunity to take a picture of them. Of course, she must fly down a little lower. It’s a good thing she is invisible to them for now. She flew a little lower where she can capture all their faces. _I’m sure Solas can sense an aura around them and so he might now that someone is around them right now._ She said to herself. When she took the picture, she disabled her invisibility and flew down to where Cassandra is.

 **“CASSANDRA!!!”** she shouted. Everyone looked at here with awe in their eyes. Even Solas that wears a blank face, got some expressions going on. Maxwell was surprised on who shouted to them and when he looked to where it was coming from, she can see a woman, an elven woman with wings running towards them.

 

Cassandra smiled to her and waved. I ran to her immediately and hugged her tightly not noticing the other people around. The boys rounded on a straight line while I was busy hugging the seeker. Cassandra don’t know what to do. **“Just hug me back, Cassandra. It will be alright”** I said to the seeker and she hugged me too. While hugging her, I immediately healed all her injuries and silently she thanked me. I eventually let go of her, realizing I’m not fully recovered after healing a lot of soldiers and magicking the rifts, I became dizzy.

 

 **“Are you okay, Ayla?”** Cassandra worriedly handed me a potion that will rejuvenate my strength. I drank it and feel a little recovered, but it is not enough. _I need to heal these three boys._

 

 **“Are you mother henning me, Cassandra?”** I asked her and I smiled at her. **“Seriously, I am fine. You are just like Cullen!”** she frowned. Of course, she is worried. I know her attitude from the start. I can’t blame her since I already helped them a lot before the explosion.

 

 **“Sorry, Cassandra! I’m okay. A rest for a day will do after we close another rift in the mountain path and the gate of the temple. And it seems my barrier can’t hold the rifts any longer.”** I told her and reassured her by patting her shoulder. I then turned to the soldiers and started healing them from my position. I can notice how Solas, Varric and Maxwell follow me with the eyes full of questions. The soldiers then looked at me and telling me with their eyes a “thank you”. After a moment of healing, I walked towards the three men who are standing in a line waiting for me to address them.

 

 **“Boys, you can talk to me, you know?”**   I giggled and when I stopped in front of them. I hugged first the dwarf.

 

 **“It’s good you are uninjured Master Tethras, do you want to write a novel about me? And, I can’t read your mind. It’s just I can see sparks in your eyes. So many questions. I hope I can answer them enough.”** She said and then let go of Varric.

 

 **“Oh, I like you already, Angel. I’m sure we are going to come up with the most best-selling novel ever written! Bianca and I are so excited.”** I smiled and turned to Maxwell.

 

 **“Sir Trevelyan, I’m glad to see you awake. I’m sorry I can’t attend to you during the times you were asleep, I was also asleep myself recovering from too much mana exhaustion. But I’m glad to see that you are alive and with the wit still in you!”** she exclaimed and hugged him. He hugged her back and was tempted to ran away with her and ask everything. He just then smiled and let go of her.

 

 **“What can you say, I live to impress such a beauty, Lady Ayla”** Cassandra scowled and surprisingly Solas did, too.

 

 **“Oh, Sir Trevelyan, such naughty thoughts. We will get along well. Flirting is good but be warned I’m already taken.”** She laughed at the face of Maxwell and walked towards Solas.

 

Solas was taken aback when their eyes meet. _Do I know her from before? Her spirit is calling to me? And how can an elvhen myth be true?_ He asked himself. She has gorgeous eyes and hair braided like the Elvhen times. Upon seeing her descending, he thought he saw a goddess. _Her beauty will level those of the elvhen pantheon. No, she will be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his lifetime and the entire fade._ With the mask on, he can’t really know what kind of face she has. He was startled when, the woman called Ayla, touched his face. He was stunned. Her eyes are sad and knowing as if he knows who you really are. Her eyes say everything about her. It encompasses all the virtue he knows, from curiosity, knowledge, compassion, love and wisdom and maybe more. It’s like the time stopped flowing when she touched him.

 

 **“ _On dhea'him, Solas_!”** Good day, Solas. I said to him while holding his cheeks. I know he can see me thru the mask I am wearing and I’m not afraid. He was shocked that I can speak elvhen. I’m pretty much shocked myself.

 

 ** _“Thu?”_** How? He asked. I just smiled at him and let go of his face.

 

 **“I just arrived. There will be some other time for questions I will gladly answer, hm?”** I walked away from him. Then suddenly, I felt dizzy again. I was caught by Solas and was holding my arms to keep me upright.

 

 **“Ma serannas, lethallan!”** I leaned on him for a moment then I felt some cooling sensation coming from somewhere. Then I looked at Solas, he was sending me some healing spells to alleviate the dizziness. Everyone was worried. I don’t want them to worry about. They are more important than me and so I slowly straightened myself and walked to the soldiers. Solas, Varric, Cassandra and Maxwell looked at me worriedly, but I decided to not entertain them.

 

 **“Go back to Haven, Commander Cullen is going back to Haven. Report what happened here to him except me feeling dizzy, okay?”** They looked at Cassandra. She just nodded and I smiled to them. The soldiers then turned away to me and will be going back to Haven.

 

 **“Okay, with all that finished I think we have to go to the forward camp to talk to Leliana and a preaching Chancellor Roderick, if my actions, doesn’t change anything this time.”** I looked at them and started walking past them. They looked at each other and sighed heavily. I guess they decided to let me go this time.

 

“ **Oh, before I forgot, wait there Cassandra. I’ll be just a minute.”** I said to Cassandra and walked back to the boys.

 

 **“Okay, you three need some healing. Stay put!”** I instructed them but some objections happened.

 

 **“You should conserve your mana, we have more rifts to close as you said earlier.”** Solas objected.

 

 **“We are not that injured, Angel”** Varric said.

 

 **“Besides you are the one need healing not us”** Maxwell stated.

 

 **“Point taken but I can’t let myself see you injured right now. I just -- can’t.”** I sighed and positioned myself like I’m praying. Then I willed my wings to spread. I glowed for a moment and I let my magic heal them. They didn’t have the chance to object anymore. I scanned their bodies again and smiled inwardly. I looked to them and was stunned of how they look to me. Even the soldiers gasped when I noticed that my wings are still spread wide open.

 

 **“Sorry, it’s a habit. Hehe. The wings.”** She smiled to them again and willed her wings to be gone.

 

 **“Amazing. How can you do that? Where are you from?”** Solas stepped forward and questioned her intensely. _Those eyes can really make me melt!_ Icy blue eyes keep on staring at me and I feel myself blush. I turned away and composed myself.

 

 **“Later, Lath---I mean lethallan. Let’s go. We have a breach to close”** I walked past Cassandra and dropped to a ledge. They followed me quietly and I just smirked to myself. _I have some long explanations to tell later._

 

They continue down a steep, narrow path. Ayla noticed corpses in the ravine to the right of the path. **“So much lives lost.”** She stopped for a while and prayed for the lost soul.

 

_“O Lord Jesus Christ, King of glory,_

_deliver the souls of all the faithful departed from the pains of hell and from the bottomless pit;_

_deliver them from the lion's mouth, that hell not swallow them up, that they fall not into darkness,_ _but let the holy standard bearer Michael bring them into that holy light which You promised to Abraham and his seed.”_

 

A tear slipped in my eyes. I wiped it hurriedly and looked at my companions. I just smiled to them and walked again. I heard Cassandra saying “Thank you” but I just brushed it off. She also can’t shake the feeling Solas was sending towards her. It’s more questions but of great concern and sadness. She was interrupted in her thinking when Solas shouted something.

 

 **“Demons ahead.”** Oh goodie. Time to fight. I willed my bow and readied my arrows with explosion spells. I gazed at everyone and nodded.

 

 **“Maxwell? Let’s go.”** He nodded and let loose a chain lightning, getting the attention of the demons.

 

There are more demons compared in the game. Of course, this is not the game, so it goes beyond boundaries of numbers. Solas casted an energy barrage which completely killed a lesser shade. Cassandra shield bashed another shade and Varric finished it with a leaping shot. To help, I imagined a skill from my demon hunter character in a game called Diablo, I think it is called Rain of Vengeance if I remember it correctly. I aimed my arrow towards the sky where the demons are.

 

 **“Nice aim, Angel!”** Varric sarcastically said and laughed at me. I just smirked at him and said, **“Bet 5 silvers, I will summon a volley of arrows from there?”** I pointed my fingers to where I fired my arrow.

 

The others are too busy to bother us with betting, but I noticed Cassandra frowning and slashed a wraith hard enough that it’s torn in two. Solas and Maxwell are also busy dealing with two greater shades.

 

 **“Deal.”** I nodded and looked at him smiling widely.

 

**“It’s a mistake to bet against me, dwarf!”**

 

 **“You wound me and my chest hair, Angel!”** I laughed and focused my magic to where my arrow went, and a large volley of arrows appeared on top of demons. **“Cassandra, get out of there!”** I pointed to the top of her head and she immediately ran to safety. The volley off arrows came down like a heavy rain killing almost instantly all the demons in that area.

 

 **“What was that?”** they asked me, while composing myself. I think that one skill took a lot of my mana. **“It’s a skill from where I’m from.”** I half-lied. Its from the game I also loved but I just can’t tell them I only came up with it for the first time.

 

 **“Told ya!”** I smiled to Varric and he was going to say something but just keep his mouth shut and smiled back. Solas too has eyes that are focused on me asking me, what am I?

 

 **“Lady Ayla, that was amazing! How did you do that?”** I jumped on my feet because I was startled on Maxwell hugging me tightly. I guess he is just so happy to see someone like me or to be one of his companions. I hugged him back. But a flare from the breach, gets him to kneeling while holding his wrist. Solas hurriedly came to Maxwell’s side and casted some soothing spell to the mark. I also checked everyone again for injuries and thankfully no one is injured.

 

 **“Thank you!”** Maxwell told Solas.

 

 **“It’s the least I can do. We need to keep moving or this mark will kill you before we arrive to the breach.”** Everyone nodded, me included. I helped Maxwell stand up and together we walked towards the forward camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work of mine. I'm open for suggestions, reactions and comments.
> 
> Please do excuse my wrong grammar and spellings, if you noticed one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm getting the hang of it now so please bear with the mistakes in grammar and spellings. thank you. Suggestions and comments are very welcome!


End file.
